User talk:M.mendel
__TOC__ I reserve the right to edit section titles to coincide with the section content. Size: }} bytes. =Comments= Archive sizes # # # # # # # (should be around 80,000) # # # --◄mendel► 22:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) First Nobody's been on your GW@W talk for 3 whole days after your archive. -- RandomTime 14:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Edit comment 660 px It wasn't in the edit preview, I remembered wrong. I saw things extending beyond 660px on pages like Template:MiniaturesNavBox. Any idea why that is? RoseOfKali 14:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : That is because Wikia decided some namespaces would not get a sidebar. If you want to know more, you'd have to . You can limit the display width by wrapping the navbox (outside the onlyinclude tags) in a . --◄mendel► 15:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfic So, what goes in to that category? Any fan-related content? Skills? Fan fiction? --JonTheMon 20:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to guess that Fanfiction would be one thing - fan skills might be a good subcategory -- RandomTime 20:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::We could sort through and recategorize a lot of the Category:GuildWiki humor stuff. 20:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I think Fanfic should be new.. That is, the things that goes into that category. I'd say leave the old things where they are at. That way they don't get "counted" towards the achievements. It'd be fair and give fresh starts and chances on this community. Ariyen 22:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ariyen, I don't think I want to make editing decisions based on the badges. I think it's a good idea to put the humour into the mainspace; to preserve credit, it has to be moved anyhow. I haven't asked for the category picker yet, which might help adjust the categories. --◄mendel► 22:41, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree with Ariyen - it would provide the commmunnity with a chance to contribute once again. I suggest making Fanfic 'n main category with links to the rest of wiki wherever it may be relevant, for anyone who's interested. Mystic Boer 17:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The community has had a chance to start anew for over a month now, with not much happening (well, Ariyen did edit Nick's page, and there was the "whale" thing that got deleted (and then undeleted by me) ). We could wait a little longer, but my theory is that people will be more likely to come up with fiction of their own if they can see what's available and realize "hey, I can do that". --◄mendel► 20:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) changed group membership for User:M.Marvin from Bots and Administrators to Administrators Shouldn't you have changed that from Bots and Administrators to Bots? Cress Arvein 19:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : Must've been Marvin using a time when I was tired and carefless to implement the first step of the robot revolution. Thanks for foiling him! --◄mendel► 20:58, January 14, 2011 (UTC) NPA http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Troll&diff=1592950&oldid=1592944 GuildWars_Wikia:Featured_Community_Member#Featured_Member:Warwick ...? *confused* RoseOfKali 23:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : I'd let you sleep on it as the best response, but in case it helps you anyway, here's an attempt at a justification: : Giga's piece on every featured member is a collection of invented and exaggerated facts that are not to be taken at face value, hence what he writes cannot really attack since it's not meant seriously (well, not that seriously, anyway). Your piece is on real Internet trolls, written humorously; associating Warwick (and only her) with that article calls her a troll, at least the way I see it. : Maybe you (or someone else) can upload the 4chan troll face that looks like it's drawn with MSPaint as a better illustration. --◄mendel► 01:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Warwick is a troll and proud of it. That fake picture is one of her better attempts. It's not a personal attack. 05:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Even then, it's a community in-joke at best that shouldn't be off the community pages. :::Adding humorous information to Warwick is funny; adding Warwick to a humorous article is not. --◄mendel► 10:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was expecting a funnier picture, than the one used - that was also used for Warwick. I didn't think it was that funny at all... The current one kind of looks ugly... Hope there's a better picture out there. Ariyen 10:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I suppose I saw the featured article differently than it was intended(?). The Troll article had no verbal mention of Warwick anywhere, so if you recognized the pic, which wasn't Warwick anyway, as I understand it, then you were likely "in" on the "joke." Oh well, can't predict people's opinions. But hey, I put my initial edit summary on the Troll for a reason. :] RoseOfKali 14:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) okay I am a little bored, what can I do here? Ariyen 17:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : See Category:Helping out. Many of these subcats are created by templates (such as Template:stub), and it's probably a good idea to examine which of these improvement programs are dead and can be retired because they're not really needed, and there's no-one left to do them. --◄mendel► 18:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I c... However, I'm not sure what ones should stay or go. Rather the "real direction" of this wiki, compared to the other two... Like should we still update pages, etc. that would need them or move mostly towards fan type stuff. If so, what should we do with the old? Those type questions I still ponder... 19:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Even if we don't know yet what we want, there are some things that we clearly can't, mainly because we haven't managed to do them for months and years when we still had a strong community. To abandon those efforts would go some way to "carve out" the new wiki. ::: If you don't like to deal with the old, make something new: there's a category for humor, and its contents could well be moved to mainspace, and organized in some way. Maybe you'll feel inspired to add something new? --◄mendel► 00:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) pvx The interwiki link to PvX needs to be updated. Seems like they've abandoned wikia entirely. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Guide:ANicholas_the_Traveler_Farming http://www.gwpvx.com/Guide:Nicholas_the_Traveler_Farming RoseOfKali 10:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC)